Fire Emblem: Awakening - Pair Ups and Overworked Chiefs
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: As a formidable foe arises, Robin is forced to use his sliest of tactics. Hilarity ensues. *Spoiler-free, whoopie!*


**1.) Hello! After beating FE:A for the first time (Normal + Classic, for those wondering), I decided to write a one-shot to commemorate the occasion. **

**2.) Also, this is a spoiler-free one-shot, so anyone can enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Fire Emblem: Awakening - Pair Ups and Overworked Chiefs_

* * *

"C-Chrom, look!" cried Lissa, peeking out of the forest. A few squares away from said forest lurked a Risen Chief lugging around a silver axe, purple miasma leaking out of its decayed mouth. Chrom, who was currently Paired Up with the princess, grimaced, his hand hovering towards Falchion's hilt.

"Robin, do you think I can take him on!?" shouted Chrom, his bellow reaching the nearby fort where Robin was positioned. The master tactician flipped open a book, and peered into its contents using his stylus. Wincing, he closed it shut.

"His stats are just too high for you!" replied Robin. He looked over to his Paired Up teammate, Frederick, as the Great Knight turned away a little guiltily. Putting his cupped hands to his mouth, Robin replied. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to use a pre-premote for the first few chapters!"

"How am I supposed to be 'Frederick the Wary' without being over-powered!?" defended the Lieutenant, looking at the Second Seal in his inventory. Robin sighed, knowing that the conversation was going nowhere.

"So what do we do, Robin?" replied Chrom, as Lissa used her Barrier staff on Robin. For what purpose? For that precious, precious Experience, of course.

"Don't worry, I have a strategy up my sleeve."

* * *

Sighing, the Risen Chief sat down on the nice breezy plain, leaned back, and relaxed, enjoying the nice weather. He was tired, and rightfully so. It was hard being a Risen Chief. For one thing, all the troops that he had to lead were brainless idiots, which was probably why they were hunting for Ylissian brains. In fact, some of the troops, namely the Revenants, were merely walking meat shields.

Sure, a good leader would be able to use such incompetent troops, but Risen Chiefs have to work such long hours: twenty four hours every day of the week, to be exact, and it was tiring. From pillaging useless towns, to attending meetings at the Dragon's Table, all the Chiefs were worked to the bone. The Risen Chief shook the negative thoughts out of his head before they could ruin his rest time.

"What... that?" sighed the Chief, propping himself up with his axe as he heard the thundering stomps of a unit approaching. Well, a Paired Up unit, it you want to be specific. Charging at the poor Chief was a man clad in blackish purple with white hair, along with a blue haired man with a sigil on his exposed arm that just screamed "_Must Kill!_" to the Risen Chief. He hefted his axe, the two guys stopping. Ignoring the shiny blue guy, the Chief turned his attention to the white guy, who was the Active unit, AKA the guy he could actually hit. "_Must... Kill..._"

"As one!" egged on Chrom, pointing Falchion at the monstrosity. Robin, brandishing Elthunder, nodded, as the battle started. The tactician chanted, runic symbols appearing in front of him as thunder flew at the Risen Chief, turning his brown skin black. That unsurprisingly agitated the beast, lofting the Silver Axe to strike down the offender.

"My turn!" cried the Prince of Ylisse, dashing under the Risen Chief's guard and slicing his charred body in half.

"Now that's strategy!" cheered Robin, bowing to Chrom... who had a puzzled look on his face.

"When you said 'strategy', I thought you were going to outwit the enemy," said Chrom, as he sheathed the Fell Dragon's Bane. "It turns out that you just wanted to, for a lack of a better term, ganged up on it."

"Yep!"

"Isn't that technically cheating?" asked Chrom, as Robin looted the melting corpse of the Risen Chief. "We can gang up on them, but they can't gang up on us. Ganging up on someone doesn't sound like a dignified tactic to me."

"All's fair in love and war, Chrom," said Robin, wiping the blood off of the Silver Axe. "Gangbanging the enemy is perfectly acceptable- ooh, a large bullion!"

* * *

**3.) If you liked the story, and would like some more, please take the time to add this to your favorites, and review. It doesn't need to be long, a "Make more!" would suffice, but I love long reviews.**

**Till we meet again...**


End file.
